Talk:Butler Who?/@comment-3041875-20161120000908
Great episode. While not as shocking as the previous episode, it was far more consistent throughout. I'll be honest, and say, three stories were consistently good from start to finish, and one not so good. The Good - Interesting teaser, hinting at a horrific past that Ali had, and I really like the idea that those in the basement still see her as a friend. It's a bit ridiculous that Ali and Jennifer could have a heart-to-heart conversation, or that Jennifer would appreciate any small act of kindness, like a pillow, but I did enjoy their dialogue, with Jennifer talking about Ben particularly, and her nickname for Ali. Awesome opening scene, with it looking like Ben finds out the truth concerning Joe, very intriguing! And I liked how the scene switched between the flash-forward scene and present-day, it worked well. I really liked Joe's brief interaction with Jennifer. I'm not sure I liked how easily Ben found Joe's secret out, with him being rude enough to read Joe's papers, and with Joe being dumb enough (two episodes in a row) to just leave them there to be found, but I suppose it makes sense, and I liked Ben's scene with Joey. I liked how quickly Ben deducted everything concerning Joe and his motivations for solving Jose's murders, as well as how Joe didn’t put up much of a protest after it was clear he had been discovered. Ben then realising what the noises in his employer's home is was pretty good. I'm surprised by how quickly in the season Joe's secret has been discovered, but it's a nice surprise, and makes me curious about how the dynamics between Joe and the butlers will change as we progress in the season. I really enjoyed the focus on Ben and Joe's relationship, and with them then working together to discover what's in the basement. Joe and Joanna's scene was very good, though maybe quite oddly placed, considering with Joe being close to such a big revelation. I liked how Josh came to discover Tyson at the prison. I like Josh's phone call to Juan, but it would have meant more had we previously got a deeper meaning of what that relationship meant. Him saving Tyson from Rapey Randy in the unique way he did was a good scene. Josh considering that Tyson may be innocent after realising he's in a similar predicament is pretty good, and I liked how he called Ben to share his discovery, though it seems like a detail that should have already been brought to light by investigators and lawyers. The Bad – Rena's story. Justine was pretty funny taking selfies, but that's the only good I have to say about this story. It was a bit random, Rena waking up to find Liz gone and then so desperately missing the pain she caused him so suddenly, then angering Justine just so she would cause pain to him instead. That whole scene was a little too much for me, both of them being quite OTT. Rena has had the weakest story twice in a row now, and has been quite shaky all season, so I really hope that improves. While the interaction with Ali and Jennifer was quite nice, even leading to them briefly laughing, I didn’t find it very realistic. Jennifer seemed too calm and not panicked or confused enough, and it was also a bit silly her suggesting to the other prisoners that they fight back right in front of Ali. If the other girls in the basement really were Ali's friends though, then why would she so suddenly be more attached to Jennifer? Best Butler – Easily, Ben. He was logical throughout, and drove the episode's main plot. Joe and Josh were very good, too. Overall – Really good episode, and while not as eventful as the last couple episodes, very consistent throughout, easy to read and massive development for the overall season's story.